Family Secrets
by Beanacre0
Summary: Inspired by WildCat01's story. Gabriella Montez is adopted and tracks down her real family, the Bakers. She moves in with them and the Baker 12 become the Baker 13. But will she be accepted and will she feel at home? I do not own anything bar the plot.
1. Adopted

**Chapter One**

**Adopted**

Gabriella Montez sat in her boyfriend, Troy Bolton's arms. She sighed and looked up at his face. "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah, just thinking about how lucky I am to have such an amazing Girlfriend like you." He smiled. Gabriella laughed and sat up to face him. "You're so sweet. I can't wait till summer's here. I'll have you all to myself!" She giggled. Troy smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips locked and Gabriella wrapped her arms round Troy's neck. The bell rang and they broke apart. "Time for Maths, Gabby." Said a voice next to her. Gabriella turned to face her best friend, Taylor, who was in her own boyfriend, Chad's arms. The two girls grudgingly got up and pulled their school bags onto their shoulders. "See you tomorrow, Troy." Gabriella smiled as she and Taylor walked to class. "See ya Gabby." Troy called, heading his own way to class with Chad. Taylor linked arms with her and the two girls marched down the corridor towards the maths department.

Maths was long and dull as usual. Gabriella contented herself with looking out of the window and chatting to Taylor. "Tay, what are you planning to do this weekend?" She asked. Taylor shrugged. "I dunno, but Mom wants to take me clothes shopping on Saturday. How embarrassing right?" Taylor grimaced. "I guess. Me and Mom used to do it all the time before she got her new job. Now I hardly see her." Gabriella sighed. Taylor smiled. "Lucky for you, I have to spend all the time with my Mom. Thing is, I hang with Mom, I have to hang with my bratty brother." Taylor groaned. Gabriella held back a laugh as she quickly solved the problems on the board. "You're so smart, I wish I was as smart, then I could chat to you all lesson." Taylor sighed. Gabriella smiled. "You do that anyway, Tay." She informed her friend. Taylor gave her a look and resumed her work.

An hour passed and Gabriella found her gaze often wandering to the clock to check how much time there was left. The clock now told they had 5 minutes left. The Teacher checked his watch and looked up at the class. "You may stop working and pack up now ready to go." Gabriella put her pen inside her pencil case. "About time." Taylor murmured. Gabriella giggled softly and proceeded to pack her bag. "Tay, you always say that." She smiled. Taylor looked at her. "That's because I mean it. Maths is so dull. Plus I can't wait to get home. Dad ordered me that CD I've been after and it arrives today." Taylor beamed. Gabriella smiled sadly. Her own Dad had died 8 years ago and she still missed him dearly. Taylor noticed Gabriella's sad face and put her arm round her. "Oh Gabby, I'm sorry. I forgot about that." She whispered, hugging her. "It's ok, Tay, really. I'm fine." Gabriella smiled picking up her bag and breaking the hug. The bell went and the class ran out of the door. Gabriella rushed into the car park, separating from Taylor at the gates. "See ya Tay. Call you later." She called heading for the gates. Taylor had a ride from her dad. "Gabby!" Called a voice. Gabriella spun round to see her mother in her car. "Mom?" She gasped. Gabriella ran over and jumped into the car. "How come you're picking me up?" She asked. Gabriella's mother sighed. "Gabby we need to talk." She told her. "Okay, shoot." Gabriella smiled. "No, it's better if we're at home." Mrs Montez said starting the car.

"I'm WHAT?!?" Yelled Gabriella standing up from the sofa. "That's right, honey. You're adopted. You see me and your dad weren't able to have children and adoption was the only option. I'm sorry, but you're still my baby." Mrs Montez told her daughter. Gabriella sunk into the Sofa once more and put her head in her hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, choking back tears. "We swore we'd tell you when you were 18. I was going to tell you on your birthday, but I didn't have the heart. I'm sorry honey." Her mother sighed moving next to her. "You lied to me all this time!" Gabriella shouted. Mrs Montez flinched and put her arm round Gabriella's shoulders. "No, leave me alone" Gabriella screamed running out of the room and up into her bedroom. Mrs Montez sat on the sofa for a few minutes silently crying. Then she got up and made herself a strong cup of coffee.

Gabriella threw herself onto her pillow and cried into it as hard as she could. It wasn't fair; her whole life was a lie. Out there somewhere were parents that probably hadn't even wanted her. Gabriella wept even hardly as that thought crossed her mind. Suddenly her phone began to ring. Slowly Gabriella picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" She asked her voice small and wavering. "Hi Gabby, its Tay. Hey what's the matter, you sound like you've been crying." Taylor's voice said from the other end of the line. "Oh Tay, can you come round?" Gabriella sobbed. "Course, Chad and Troy are here too, do you want me to bring them?" Taylor asked. Gabriella wiped her eyes. "Yeah, hurry." She sighed before hanging up.

A few minutes later and the doorbell rang. Gabriella ran down the stairs to answer it. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She opened the door and her friends looked at her concerned. "Gabby?" Troy said cautiously. Gabriella burst into tears again and hugged him. "Oh Troy!" she wept.


	2. Who Am I?

**Chapter Two**

**Who Am I?**

Troy smoothed out Gabriella's dark wavy hair and let her cry into his chest. He shot a confused look over at Taylor and Chad. They shrugged and stepped inside the house. Troy led Gabriella into the house and the small group went upstairs to her room. "Shh, Gabby, what's wrong?" Troy soothed. Gabriella calmed herself and looked up at her friends. "It's my mom." She began. Taylor gasped. "Is she ok?" She asked worriedly. It had been bad enough for Gabriella to lose her dad, she didn't need to lose her mother either. Gabriella shook her head. "No, well kind of." She sighed. Taylor, Chad and Troy frowned. "Kind of?" Chad said, uncertainly. Gabriella began to cry again. "Gabby, come on, what is it. We're your friends, we want to help. Come on, tell us." Troy pleaded. Gabriella wiped her eyes. "My mom picked me up today and told me we need to talk, yeah?" Gabriella began again, checking everyone understood. They nodded and she breathed in, controlling her tears. "Well she sat me down and told me….told me…" Gabriella said, trying to control herself. But her tears came to her eyes and she began to cry again. "And told you what?" Taylor asked. "I'm adopted!" Gabriella wailed. Troy froze, Taylor's hand flew to her mouth and Chad dropped the basket ball he'd been playing with. "What!?!" Exclaimed Troy. Gabriella nodded. "I don't know who I am anymore. My whole life is a lie!" She cried. Taylor moved round so she was sat next to the sobbing Gabriella. "Oh Gabby, I'm sorry. What are you gonna do now?" She asked, letting Gabriella cry into shoulder. "I don't know." Gabriella wept. "Aren't you going to contact your real family and find out why they gave you up?" Chad asked. Gabriella wept harder at the thought that someone out there had given her up. Taylor grabbed a pillow and threw at him. It hit Chad in the face. "What?" He groaned. Gabriella sat up. "Chad's right, I'm going to contact them and find out who I am and why they gave me away." She announced. Taylor frowned at her. "Are you sure? It's gonna be emotional." She told her friend. Gabriella nodded. I'm going to tell my Mom right now. Coming?" She said, getting up and walking to the door. Troy grabbed her hand. "I'll be right there with you." He smiled. Gabriella kissed him on the cheek and looked over at Chad and Taylor. Taylor shrugged. "Sure. Chad you're coming too." She snapped grabbing Chad by the wrist. Together they walked down the stairs and into the Montez's kitchen. Mrs Montez was sat at the table, a mug of Coffee in her hands. "Mom?" Gabriella asked. Mrs Montez looked up, her own eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. Gabriella let go of Troy's hand sat down beside her mother. She hugged her and Mrs Montez hugged back. "Oh, Mom. I'm sorry. It was a huge shock, that's all." She whispered. "I know baby, I know." Mrs Montez murmured into her daughter's hair. Gabriella smiled weakly and pulled away from the hug. "Mom, I've made an important decision. I want to find my biological parents." She announced. Mrs Montez sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Ok Honey, I'll call the adoption agency later on. They'll be able to track them down." She smiled. Mrs Montez turned to the small group of her daughters friends. "You guys staying for tea?" She asked. Troy nodded. "I can, I was supposed to be having Tea at Chad's and then the plan changed so we were eating at Taylor's. I'll call my Mom, but no reason why not." Troy told her. Chad said the same thing. "I'll call my Mom, but I probably can." Taylor announced pulling out her phone.

3 calls later, the tea was on the go and the group was sat in the living room watching TV. Gabriella sat snuggled up against Troy's chest on the sofa. Taylor was sat on the carpet her own head resting on Chad's shoulder, while his head rested on hers. Mrs Montez got up and walked over to a cabinet beside Gabriella. "Mom? What are you doing?" Gabriella asked curiously. "I'm finding the adoption agency's phone number. I'm going to call them after tea." Mrs Montez said as she rooted around inside the cabinet. "Mom?" Gabriella said after a while. "Yes." Her mother picked up a book. "Can Troy, Taylor and Chad sleep round tonight?" Mrs Montez got up. "I'm not sure; it's a school day tomorrow." She sighed. "Please?" Gabriella pleaded. Her mother smiled and nodded. "Ok, Ok. If their parents drop their things round and are ok with it then yes. Guys, you'd better call them now, I'm about to dish up tea." She announced, walking into the kitchen with the book in her hand.

3 hours later and Taylor, Troy and Chad's parents had dropped their things round and they had changed ready for bed. The living room and been set up and they now sat watching as Mrs Montez spoke to the adoption agency. "Ok, thank you. We shall call them soon, bye." Mrs Montez said down the phone as she scribbled something on a piece of paper. Gabriella got up and walked over to her mother. One the piece of paper was a number. Above it was written the words _The Baker Family's Number_. Gabriella gasped. "Bakers. Are they my family?" She asked. Mrs Montez nodded and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Call them after school tomorrow. Ok?" She sighed. Gabriella nodded, wondering what they would be like.


	3. Baker Family

**Chapter Three**

**Baker Family**

Kate hit the alarm off button on her alarm clock and thumped her husband Tom. "Tom, get up, the kids will be up in a moment." She groaned, heaving herself out of bed. "Five more minutes." Tom moaned into his pillow. "Tom, Now!" Kate snapped, pulling on her dressing gown and heading for the bathroom. The door snapped shut and Tom baker lifted his head from his pillow and yawned. A thunder of feet began and doors banged shut. "The kids!" Tom gasped. He leapt out of bed and froze at the sight before him. Ten kids were lined up outside the bathroom. Everyone was there except Lorraine as she had her own bathroom. Tom stepped towards the front of the line. "Back of the line Dad." Said a girl with brown hair and eyes. "Come on Sarah. Just this once." He begged. Sarah smiled at him. "You snooze you lose." She said simply. Tom glared at her and tried his luck with every child in the line. No-one let him in. Tom stood at the back of line and sighed. Kyle and Nigel giggled and looked at him. "What?" Tom moaned. The twins looked away, giggling still. Tom pouted.

When Tom finally made it down for breakfast, all eleven children were sat at the table eagerly chatting and exchanging plates as Kate dished out the breakfast. "Good morning!" Tom called. "Someone's in a good mood." Kate smiled. "Why shouldn't I be?" I have a great life, great kids and a great wife." Tom beamed. "So much for a great life!" Charlie muttered. "Yeah, Dad, you promised we'd be happier here than I midland, but I hate it here!" Mike moaned. "Hey I know you guys don't like it, but we are much closer now." Tom told them. A year ago Mark had run away back to midland. The whole family had looked for him and they had eventually been reunited. When they had, they told him that loved him. They had been a lot closer since that day. But the kids still weren't happy there.

Soon breakfast was over and the kids helped do each other's lunch boxes, Gunner patrolling the floor searching for bits that had dropped on the floor. Suddenly Lorraine screamed and the whole family stopped what they were doing to see what was wrong. "I broke a nail!" She whined. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "That's it, Princess? You made us fall behind schedule for that?" She yelled. Lorraine glared at her little sister. "I like my nails. I don't want to break one." She snapped. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Be thankful it wasn't something worse." Kate told her and the kids went back to the lunches.

"Come on kids, clear out! Go to school!" Kate yelled above the noise. "Henry don't forget your clarinet and Lorraine don't forget your textiles homework." Kate reminded them handing a file to Lorraine and a clarinet case to Henry. Tom rushed past her, his tie done up wrong and his shirt buttons done up to the wrong hole. She smiled and called him back. Tom back tracked and she corrected him. Tom kissed her and leapt into the car with a shout of "Bye Honey." Kate smiled to herself and watched as the kids clambered into the van while Charlie and Lorraine drove off in Charlie's car. Watching them made her think of the daughter she had given up 18 years ago. She had had to, but regretted it everyday.

Kate sighed and walked back into the house. She poured herself a cup of tea and then sat down at the computer to check her emails and get on with her second book. An email from Nora caught her eye. Kate double clicked it and a huge message appeared on screen.

_Dear Mom and Dad,._

_Having a lovely time in our new apartment and Hank has got offered another job, doing another ad. Just emailing to say we're ok and to see how you are._

_Love you Lots_

_Nora and Hank_

_xxx_

Kate smiled and shut it down and began type the words of her new book. It was about her family and the past year. It was about how hard they had worked and about how it didn't seem right somehow. Once again her thoughts went to her daughter that she had given up. Kate shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She couldn't dwell in the past, it wasn't right. It was old news and she had moved on. Even though she had moved on, she still couldn't help but wonder where the baby was now.

Sarah grabbed her bag and leapt out of the car, followed by Jake, Mike and Mark. "See you at three, ok?" Tom told them. Henry shrugged. "I've got band practice and I'm going round Eric's house." He reminded his dad. "Right got it. Any body else not going to be here?" He asked. The rest shook their heads and looked at each other. "Dad, can me and Kim go to the library after school?" Jessica asked. Tom nodded. "Sure. I'll pick you up from there at 4 ok?" He checked. "Sounds perfect to me." Kim smiled. Tom nodded once more and pulled away. The kids waved as he left to drop Kyle and Nigel off at their pre school.

Lorraine and Charlie stepped out of the car. "Another day at Boredom Ville high." Lorraine sighed. "Meet you back here at 3, yes?" Charlie checked, heading off. "Yep." Lorraine agreed walking away towards a new school day.


	4. Phone Call

**Chapter Four**

**Phone Call**

Gabriella picked up the phone and dialed the number her mother had scribbled down the previous night. Nervously she waited as the phone began to ring. "Hello." Said a young voice at the end of the line. "Hello, may I speak to Mr Baker please?" She asked cautiously. "Sure." The voice chirped. She could hear a faint call. "DAD! Someone on the phone for you!" Shouted the person that had answered it. "Thank you, Mark." Said a man's voice. Gabriella held her breath. "Hello? Tom Baker speaking, whom may I ask am I speaking with?" The man asked. Gabriella let out her breath. "Hello, my name is Gabriella Montez and I believe you are my dad." She said nervously.

Tom couldn't believe his ears. The daughter that he and Kate had given up 18 years ago was now talking to him on the phone. He was silent for a while. "Um, hello?" Came the girl's voice. Tom felt lightheaded and suddenly fainted.

Gabriella jumped as a loud thud came from the other end. "Hello? Mr Baker? Hello?" She called down the line. She shot her mother a puzzled look. "What happened?" Mrs Montez asked. "I don't know, there was a loud thud and then nothing." Gabriella told her. Mrs Montez frowned.

Kate heard a thud and ran into the hallway to find Tom on the floor unconscious. "Tom? TOM!" Kate cried. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" Came a nervous voice from the other line. "Sorry, my husband can't talk right now, he's fainted." Kate apologized. "Oh, ok. Is this Mrs Baker?" The girl asked. "Yes. I'm Tom's wife, Kate." Kate told her. "Um, Mr Baker fainted because I told him…I told his I was his daughter." The girl sighed. Kate froze. "Excuse me." She said, stunned. "My name is Gabriella Montez I believe you gave me up 18 years ago." The girl told Kate.

Gabriella waited for the reaction from her biological mother. "Yes, I did. Oh my gosh! I have wonder for years if you would ever find us and you have!" The woman wept into the phone. Gabriella began to cry too. "You are really my mom?" She asked. "Yes, yes! Oh my word!" Gasped her biological mother. Gabriella waited for a moment. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Kate smiled as her daughter asked if she was ok. "Yes, yes, I'm just surprised and shocked to have you call us." She replied. "Can we meet?" Gabriella asked. Kate's smile grew bigger. "Yes, of course we can. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll arrange it then. Where do you live?" Kate asked. "I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico" Gabriella told her. "What's your number?" Kate said grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper. Gabriella began to recite her telephone number. Kate smiled and sighed happily. "Ok then Gabriella. I will speak with you tomorrow, but for now I have to revive your dad and tell your brothers and sisters. Until tomorrow." Kate said her voice light and happy. "Until tomorrow, Bye." Gabriella said, her own voice portraying a hint of happiness.

Gabriella hung up and turned to her mother. "Mom, they want to meet." She began. Mrs Montez looked surprised. "Meet?" She repeated. "Yeah, there's a whole family. She said I had brothers and sisters." Gabriella told her mother. Mrs Montez looked sad and began to fiddle with a piece of paper. "Are you sure?" She asked, nervously. Gabriella nodded. "Yes. I want to be a part of their lives and find out why they gave me up." Gabriella said defiantly. Mrs Montez sighed. "There's nothing I can do to change your mind is there?" Mrs Montez stated. Gabriella shook her head and went over to hug her mother. Mrs Montez reached up a hand and began to play with her daughter's hair. "You will always be my little girl, Gabby." She murmured. "I know." Gabriella sighed happily.

Kate grabbed the phone and dialed Nora's number. "Hello?" Hank's voice said. "Hello, is Nora there please, it's her Mom." Kate asked nervously. The phone went quiet for bit. "Hi Mom, what's up?" Nora asked. "Do you remember when I gave your sister up for adoption?" Kate asked. Nora sighed. "Yeah, why?" She said, sadly. "She just called." Kate announced. "What? My little sister you gave up, just called you?" Nora exclaimed. "Yeah, and we're meeting up at some point." Kate said happily into the phone. "Wow, where does she live?" Nora asked excitedly. "Albuquerque, New Mexico!" Kate squealed. "Oh my god!" Nora gasped. "I know. I'm just going to revive your dad and then tell the kids." Kate told Nora. "Revive Dad?" Nora asked. "When she told him, he fainted." Kate giggled. Nora laughed. "Anyway, Bye mom. Good luck!" Nora said, in between laughing. The phone went dead and Kate put the phone down. She walked over to Tom and gently slapped him. Tom started and sat up. "That girl, she…she…she." He stuttered. "I know Tom. Let's go tell the kids." Kate smiled, offering her hand to help her husband up. "Tell us what?" Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Charlie standing behind them. "You'll see. Gather the rest up." Tom told him. Charlie shrugged and went off in search of his brothers and sisters.

Once they had all eleven children sat down Kate and Tom began to talk. "Alright guys settle down, your Mom and I have something we want to tell you guys." Tom called above the racket. The kids all exchanged looks and frowned. "You're getting a divorce!?!" Yelled Mike, saying the first thing that popped into his head. "I knew this move was a bad idea!" Sarah yelled. The room erupted into chaos. Kate tried to calm them but she wasn't heard because of the noise. "QUEIT!" Shouted Tom. The noise instantly ceased and Kate smiled gratefully at him. "Let your mom tell you." Tom told them. The kids glance anxiously at each other. Kate took a deep breath. "Ok. Before Charlie we had another baby. A girl. We were going through a rough patch and had to give her up. We wanted her back 1 month later, but she had already been adopted. She has just called and wants to meet us. Guys, you have another sister." Kate announced slowly. The Bakers gasped and were silent. Charlie broke the silence. "How old is she?" He asked. Kate smiled. "She's 18 and live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Her name is Gabriella Montez." Kate informed them. A buzz of excitement whipped around the room. "Finally an older sister I can chat to about clothes, makeup and share secrets with." Lorraine sighed happily. Sarah snorted. "Yeah as well as talking about boys." She said slyly. Lorraine blushed and hit her. "Shut it, Butch!" She hissed. Kate smiled at the kids and knew that at last her family would be complete with Gabriella in their lives.


	5. Meeting

**Chapter Five**

**Meeting**

One month had gone by since Gabriella had first spoken to her biological parents and now she was on the plane heading to Illinois to meet them. Her real mother had been vague on what the family was like and how many siblings she had. When Gabriella had asked, Kate just said "You'll see." And now Gabriella was going to see. Butterflies flew around in her stomach and she felt a bit sick. Mrs Montez was fast asleep next to her, but Gabriella couldn't sleep. She sighed and turned on the small screen in front of her. She skipped through the films and chose one of her favorites. She plugged in her headphones and put one in her ear. Although she was vaguely aware of the voices from the film, Gabriella's mind as on her real family and she found herself wondering what they were like.

Kate looked out of window as the van neared the airport. Charlie had brought his own car so that there was enough room for Gabriella as well. She felt a hand close on hers and Kate turned to see Tom smiling at her. Kate placed her other hand on top of his and squeezed it. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She murmured. Tom nodded and looked back at the road again. He could tell Kate was nervous and, truth be told, so was he. He hadn't seen his daughter since she was born and was worried that she would hate them for giving her up for adoption. "DAD! Nigel just threw his Lego at me!" yelled someone from the back. "Nigel don't throw Lego at your brother" Tom scolded. Tom sighed. One more Baker, what if she was like Sarah! One Sarah was bad enough! Tom prayed that she was at least normal.

Gabriella walked through the barriers with Mrs Montez and began to scan the crowds for a member of her biological family. Suddenly a sign caught her eye. A man stood holding a sign with her name on it and a woman was standing next to him. Gabriella saw them and dragged her mother over to them. "Hi I'm Gabriella." She smiled.

Kate gasped and looked at Tom and then back to Gabriella. "You're so beautiful." She cried pulling her daughter into a hug.

Gabriella felt awkward for a little and then felt a wave of love for her real mother rush over her. Mother and Daughter stood crying and clinging to each other for a bit before her biological dad cleared his throat.

Kate drew away and wiped a tear from her eye. Tom stepped forward. "Hi, Gabriella. I'm your dad." He smiled. Gabriella looked unsure of what to do, so Tom pulled her into a hug of his own.

Gabriella sighed happily and lent into her father's hug. "What do I call you guys?" She asked when she finally drew apart from them. "How about Mom and Dad?" Her mother suggested. Gabriella's grin grew bigger. "I'd like that." She said. Mrs Montez looked a little upset. "Mom don't cry. You're still my mom." Gabriella said, trying to calm her. "No, Gabby, call me Rebecca. You belong with them now. When you know them better you are going to move in with them." Rebecca insisted. Gabriella went to protest, but Rebecca glared at her. "You belong with them!" She said firmly. Gabriella began to cry and hugged Rebecca. "Thank you, Mo...Rebecca." She wept. She drew apart and looked at her parents.

Tom smiled. "Let's get back to the van and car then." He said. Gabriella frowned. "Two cars?" she asked. Kate nodded. "You and Rebecca will be in Charlie, your brother that is a year younger than you's car." Kate told them.

Gabriella followed her mother and father outside to the cars. A van full of kids was parked outside. All the children stared at her. "Mom, is that Gabriella?" A little boy asked. "Yes Kyle, this is your sister." Kate smiled. Gabriella turned to her mother. "Exactly how many brothers and sisters do I have?" She asked. "12." Tom told her. Gabriella's jaw dropped and she looked at the van and back to her parents. "TWELVE!" She gasped. Tom nodded and Kate showed Rebecca and her to Charlie's car.

Charlie drummed his fingers on the steering wheel waiting for his mother to arrive with Gabriella. He turned his head and caught sight of Kate and two other people. The girl, he supposed, was his sister. He nudged Lorraine who had been staring at the split ends in her hair. She looked up and caught sight of her sister and mother. "Mom, is that Gabriella?" She asked. Kate nodded. "Hi. I'm Lorraine, your little sister. I'm 15." Lorraine smiled. Charlie raised a hand. "I'm Charlie. I'm 17." He grunted. Gabriella grinned. "I'm Gabriella, but my friends call me Gabby. I'm 18 and I go to east high." She told them. Kate grabbed her suitcase and helped Rebecca put them in the trunk. Gabriella and Rebecca got into the car and fastened their seatbelts.

It was a long drive back to the house, but Gabriella didn't mind. She just took in all scenery around her. When they came to a stop she jumped out, staring at a beautiful house before her. "That's our home." Lorraine smiled, seeing where Gabriella was staring. "Really? It's beautiful." Gabriella gasped. "Us kids HATE it. It's not a good as Midland." Moaned Sarah walking up to her big sister. "I'm Sarah by the way." She put her hands on her hip and observed her sister. "Are you into nothing else but fashion?" She asked. Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "Great, we'll get on fine." Sarah said, nodding her head. She turned on her heel and marched off. "Never mind Butch, she's a tomboy." Lorraine explained. Gabriella grinned. "I don't mind, really." She sighed happily.

Once inside the house, the kids all went to their rooms. Kate brought Gabriella a cup of tea, while Tom showed Rebecca the house. "Why did you give me away?" Gabriella asked. Kate sighed. "We already had Nora and we were very poor on cash. We couldn't give Nora up as she was four and we couldn't. But when I found out I was having you. I wasn't going to abort you, but we didn't have much money. I knew the only way for you to have a good life, was to be adopted. So I gave you up. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Anyway, a month later, our money problems were solved and we tried to get you back. Problem was you'd already been adopted." Kate told her daughter. "So you did want me." Gabriella said quietly. Kate nodded and hugged Gabriella again.

All too soon the week was up and Gabriella and Rebecca returned home. Gabriella felt like she complete now. Kate and Tom had promised to call her everyday until she moved in with them. Life was finally Ok again.


	6. Author's Note

Hi,

Just to let you know that this story WILL continue but I am writing one at a time. First is Scar's Daughter, then Collision, Family Secrets, Dr Who meets Red Dwarf, What If but Lion King 4 will be written again as it is very naff. It will be better.

Beanacre0


End file.
